


I Think They Would

by hunters_retreat



Series: Terminator: The Winchester Chronicles [12]
Category: Supernatural, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Apocalypse, Sex with Metal, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-13
Updated: 2009-04-13
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: They needed to sneak off real soon.





	I Think They Would

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)  prompt of Sam/John/Dean/Cameron, do you want to sleep with the Winchesters?

 

  
He watched her sometimes, when she didn’t know he was there.It wasn’t easy to catch her off guard, but he’d had years of practice.It was easier when the Winchester brothers were there, when he caught her staring after them.

 

He wasn’t sure what it was that fascinated her about them.Sure, they were brothers who were sleeping together, the ultimate taboo of humanity, but he didn’t think it was just about that.There was a camaraderie to them that warned people away from them while making them envious at the same time.

 

It wasn’t just Cameron that was taken with them and he watched more than one person caught in the humor and pain and never ending war that was the Winchester brothers. He’d watched himself, thinking back to his earlier days and wishing his mother had given him a brother to share that with.

 

Like that would have worked. His brother would have learned to treat him as John Connor just like everyone else. He snorted and realized that it might actually have worked because, after all, Dean certainly made sure Sam was treated like Sam Winchester and made sure everyone else did too, whatever that meant to him.

 

“Do you want to have sex with the Winchesters?” He asked Cameron in a mere whisper.

 

She watched them often, when they were semi-alone and given as much privacy as anyone had anymore. Sometimes, he wished he could push in with them, could find the same darkened corners and press his way into Sam, to feel Dean under his mouth and in his teeth. He wasn’t allowed to show favoritism though so those moments were few and far between.

 

Cameron looked back at him. “Yes.”

 

“You can go to them. I won’t stop you.” John said.

 

She cocked her head to the side and looked at him for a minute.“I want to be with you.I need to be with you.”She said.

 

He knew it was programming, but he felt better for it anyway.

 

“Maybe we could find some time to sneak off with them again.” He offered.

 

She gave him the smile that Dean had been showing her, the one that was supposed to melt your heart and make you give them anything they asked for.Dean was really good at it and god help him if Cameron ever learned to put that with Sam’s puppy dog eyes because it wasn’t good to have a Terminator wrapping you around their finger.

 

“That would be fun. I think they would like that too.”

 

He looked up from her and saw the Winchester brothers looking up at him. He smiled then, letting some of his thoughts show. Sam blushed of all things and Dean smirked. Yeah, they needed to sneak off real soon.

 

“Yeah, I think they would too.”

 

 


End file.
